


To The Bone

by CarnivalMirai



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Are they cannibals?, Bottom Will Graham, Domestic Fluff, Established Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter, Fluff and Smut, Hannibal Lecter Loves Will Graham, Idk you decide, M/M, Sex, Sex as a stress reliever, Someone Help Will Graham, Stress Relief, Tender Sex, Top Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham Loves Hannibal Lecter, how do I even tag this mess, send help, theyre just kinda sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:33:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23843794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarnivalMirai/pseuds/CarnivalMirai
Summary: Will has been working non-stop, and Hannibal decides it's time for a well deserved break.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 34
Kudos: 340
Collections: Wendigo & Stag





	To The Bone

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys!  
> This uhh... is my first venture into writing for the Hannibal fandom so admittedly I'm kinda terrified to post this LOL. I've never tried capturing characters like Will and Hannibal in writing before so I did struggle a little with it. Please be nice it's a baby's first work for this fandom 🥺💀  
> This is non-beta’d and not even proofread bc that’s how I roll  
> If you clicked on this mess... I hope you enjoy!

From: Will 

Working late… rain check on dinner? Sorry. 

Hannibal let out a puff of air through his nose, the corner of his lip quirking up into a small smile. 

To: Will 

Allow me to bring dinner to you.

With a text now sent, Hannibal stood up and removed his suit jacket, carefully hanging it on the coat rack in the kitchen. He removed the cuff links from his sleeve, placing them into a bowl on the counter as he rolled the cuffs of his shirt sleeves up to his elbows. 

On the menu tonight was supposed to be a smoked salmon salad for starters, a cut of fillet seared on all sides with a side of assorted vegetables served with a red wine and berry sauce for their main course, and a homemade sticky toffee sponge cake for dessert. 

The knife slid cleanly through the salmon as he sliced the fillet of fish into thin slices. Delicate fingertips arranged the slices of fish, rolling them into two orange roses before he picked up the rose, sitting it on a bed of salad leaves. 

Will had been working late recently, and Hannibal could practically feel the stress radiating off of him whenever he came over. So often Will would be so tired after dinner that Hannibal didn’t get a chance to pamper him before they went to bed. He worked a stressful job after all, but even so, Hannibal still wanted to spoil him a little first. 

When he had dinner finally prepared, Hannibal set off on the hour long drive to deliver dinner to Will. It was quite the drive, but one Hannibal was more than willing to make. The early evening brought heavy rain as he made his way to Quantico, dinner freshly made and waiting for Will. 

*** 

Will closed his eyes, the crime scene photographs appearing in the back of his mind as he tried to put together the pieces. There were still gaps, things he couldn’t quite figure out, as if there were plot holes in the story. 

Just as he was deep in thought, arms came around his neck, draping over his shoulders, and the tip of a nose brushed his ear. “Now I see what has been keeping you so late…” that thick, Lithuanian accent purred in his ear as Hannibal nosed at the shell of his ear and down his neck. Will chuckled weakly, opening his eyes as he turned his head to face Hannibal. 

Will smiled softly as their noses brushed, a shaky sigh of relief falling from his lips as Hannibal gently rubbed a hand over his sternum comfortingly. “I brought you our dinner plans.” Cooed Hannibal as he pressed a kiss to Will’s temple. 

“Thank you… I’m still working though…” murmured Will as he put his pen down, head lolling back against Hannibal’s shoulder. Hannibal hummed, the stubble on his chin gently brushing Will’s face before he released the younger man.

“Then… do you have time to eat?” Asked Hannibal as Will huffed, smiling as he cleared a space for them to eat. Hannibal set a three tiered lunch box in front of Will, unclicking the tiers and pulling them apart. “Smoked salmon salad to start, fillet steak and potatoes for main, and sticky toffee pudding to finish.” Hannibal smiled, setting some cutlery in front of him. “It’s not quite the same experience as… home dining, but I hope it still suffices.” 

“Thanks, Hannibal… you didn’t have to come all this way to bring me dinner.” Will said as Hannibal sat down beside him with his own lunchbox. 

“It is still important to take care of your body, even when you’re working.” Hannibal informed, popping open the lid to his box. “Let me take you home tonight.” He insisted. “You need some rest.” 

“I can’t…” Will sighed, poking at his salad, “I have to be in early tomorrow,” he sighed tiredly, “my car is in the lot too.”

“I’ll drive you in tomorrow.” Hannibal said. “Let me take you home. You deserve a good night of rest.” 

“You’d have to wake up early just to drive me in.” Will mumbled as he polished off his salad. 

“It’s alright.” 

“You’d have to drive an hour and a half there and back. That’s three hours you wouldn’t have needed to drive.” 

“Will.” Hannibal put down his fork and cupped Will’s face, thumb gently stroking his cheek. “Let me take care of you.” Eventually, Will relented with a tired smile. 

“Okay.” 

——————————————————————— 

Will fell asleep on the way home, clearly overworked. In fact, this was the first time in weeks that Will had actually managed to rest properly. He often woke up with nightmares, Hannibal knew, as his phone often rang at ungodly hours of the morning, his lover on the other end of the line looking for comfort. 

Even when Will stayed over, he’d often toss and turn with nightmares but right now, he seemed to be sleeping peacefully, so when they made it back to Hannibal’s place, the older man didn’t want to wake him. Instead, he settled for driving around Baltimore in order to let Will rest uninterrupted. 

He drove around for a little while, his hand rested on Will’s thigh, thumb rubbing in slow circles as he waited for Will to rouse from his sleep. As he drove, Hannibal occasionally chanced a glance at the sleeping man, watching the way his chest rose and fell with each steady breath. 

It was a huge relief to see Will at such peace when he slept, after weeks of restlessness. Will must have been incredibly fatigued to be able to nap so peacefully. After what felt like hours, Will began to stir, his brow twitching as he grumbled. Then, large, grey eyes cracked open. 

“M-mhh… not home yet?” Will murmured tiredly as Hannibal squeezed his thigh. 

“You were asleep. I didn’t want to wake you. We can head home now.” Hannibal said, eyes focussed on the road, lit up only by his headlights. 

“You could have woken me up you know.” Will smiled wearily, his hand reaching for Hannibal’s and lifting it off his thigh to lace their fingers together. 

“I know. But it’s not often you get to sleep so well. I didn’t want to ruin it for you. We’ll be home in fifteen minutes.” 

***

True to his word, they pulled up outside Hannibal’s home not long later. 

“You should take a shower.” Hannibal said as he opened the car door for Will. “You will feel better sleeping after a shower.” Will grimaced at the thought of showering when all he wanted to do was collapse in bed. “Would you prefer it if I showered with you?” Timidly, Will nodded. Hannibal smiled, pushing open the front door to let them in. “Head upstairs, I’ll be there in a minute.” Hannibal brushed his nose against Will’s forehead, sweeping his hand through his hair. Silently, Will nodded, kicking off his shoes to head up the stairs. 

Hannibal sighed pitifully, removing his coat and hanging it up. He stalked to the laundry room, picking up fresh sets of silk sleep pants. Will stayed over so frequently that half of his closet had moved in beside Hannibal’s three piece suits, sleepwear included. He picked up a bath towel too, bringing it up stairs with him. When he got to the master bedroom, Will had already stripped. He was sat on the shower floor, knees tucked up to his chest, face buried in his arms. 

Hannibal hung the towel on the heater to keep it warm, setting their clothes on the bathroom counter. He removed the remains of his suit, his shirt joining the wash pile, and his suit in the pile to go to the dry cleaners. He stepped into the shower, closing the door. “Stand up for me?” He grasped Will’s arms, helping him to his feet and pulling him into a warm embrace. 

Will was silent as Hannibal pulled him in, his ear against the older man’s chest, listening to the faint  _ lub-dub  _ of his heart. Quietly, Hannibal picked up the shampoo, squeezing a generous amount onto his hands so he could wash the younger’s hair. Will yawned, grumbling as Hannibal’s large hands massaged his hair and scalp, the shampoo foaming up. 

“We’ll make it quick,” Hannibal promised, “so you can get some sleep. What time do you need to be at work tomorrow?” 

“Eight thirty.” Mumbled Will. 

“Alarm at six o’clock, then.” Hannibal heard Will groan, exhausted and run down to the bone. Will was not going to work tomorrow, Hannibal would make sure of it. He was sleep deprived and far too tired to have another long day, but if Hannibal said anything, Will would make sure to be awake for six. All Hannibal had to do then, was not set an alarm. It didn’t matter that whatever case he had been working on this evening was unsolved, all Hannibal cared about was Will, and Will only. 

“Thank you, Hannibal.” Will said softly into his chest. “For this… for… everything.” Will felt the soft laughter that rumbled in Hannibal’s chest vibrate against his ear. 

“Would it surprise you to say I like taking care of you like this?” Will huffed, shaking his head. 

“No…” 

Their shower was mostly silent, only the spray of the shower echoing off the tiles as Hannibal rinsed them off. Will wasn’t even sure he’d still be standing, if it weren’t for Hannibal holding him up. He didn’t even hear as Hannibal turned the water off. “Come on, let’s get you to bed.” Hannibal led Will out of the shower and pulled the towel off the heater, drying off his hair and his body. “Do you need some help changing?” Will shook his head. 

“I can do it.”

***

By the time Hannibal came out of the bathroom, Will was curled under the silk covers, his face buried in Hannibal’s pillow. Despite how big the bed was, Will always seemed to find himself on Hannibal’s side of the bed. Hannibal let out a soft huff of amusement, stalking over to the bed. 

As soon as he lifted the blankets and climbed in, the younger male nuzzled his face against his lover’s fuzzy chest, sighing contently as his eyes fluttered shut again. Strong arms wrapped around his body, their legs tangling together as Hannibal pulled him as close as possible. 

“Goodnight, Will.”

Hannibal, however, did not fall asleep so quickly. He laid with Will against his chest, hand carding through soft, damp curls, making sure his lover would be able to stay asleep, and sleep well for once. Whatever cases he’d been working on recently, he was being haunted by. 

Hannibal’s hand ran up and down Will’s back, feeling his steady breaths against his body, feeling the rise and fall of Will’s chest against his own, a sign that he was deep in sleep— at least for now. When he was satisfied that Will would sleep uninterrupted, Hannibal finally let himself sleep. 

———————————————————————

Sunlight broke through the crack in the curtains early the next morning. It had just gone six, and Will was still fast asleep against his chest. He hadn’t woken up at all that night, for the first night in weeks. Hannibal let out a sigh of relief, picking up his phone to call Jack. The phone rang for a few seconds before Jack picked up. 

_ “Hannibal? This is early.”  _ A groggy, fatigued voice said. 

“Jack, my apologies for phoning so early. Will is in no state to come in today.” Hannibal began. “He has finally managed to sleep without being awoken by nightmares, and I’d like for him to catch up on valuable rest.”

_ “Nightmares? Will’s been having nightmares?”  _

“He has. This is the first time he’s slept properly in weeks.” 

_ “We have… a serial killer out there. We need Will.”  _

“Quite frankly Jack, my only concern is Will.” Hannibal said dismissively. “That will be all.” Hannibal cut the call before Jack could protest any further. He put his phone back down on the nightstand, curling back up against Will. Hannibal wasn’t expecting his first patient until half nine, which meant he should still have time to make Will breakfast before leaving for the office. 

Hannibal’s hand ran up and down Will’s back, fingertips feeling the bumps of his spine as the young man’s breath ghosted over his collarbone, soft huffs of air feathering over his chest. The room was silent apart from the faint ticking of the lock on the wall, and Will’s breathing. His breaths were slow and grounded for once, which was a huge relief to Hannibal as he buried his nose in his hair, inhaling the scent of their shampoo. 

Time ticked by. Six thirty came and went, and then seven o’clock, seven thirty, eight o’clock… by the time Will awoke, it was close to nine o’clock. His eyes cracked open, a quiet groan tumbling from his lips as he looked up to see his lover, tying a tie around his neck, eyes so focussed in the mirror that he almost missed the sound of Will rousing. 

“You’re awake.” Hannibal mused, turning back around to face Will as he tucked the tails of his shirt into the waistband of his suit pants. 

“What time is it?” Murmured Will, turning to bury his face in Hannibal’s pillow. The fireplace was lit, the flames crackling, highlighting the most flattering parts of Hannibal as he sorted his tie out.

“Coming to nine.” Hannibal said, and Will’s eyes blew wide with alarm. 

“What?! Hannibal! You said—“ 

“Relax. I told Jack you needed today off.” Hannibal picked you his waistcoat, sliding it over his body as well-practiced fingers fastened the buttons. “It’s the first night in weeks where you’ve managed to sleep uninterrupted.” He pointed out as Will’s brow furrowed, lips pursed as he squeezed the pillow between his fingers. “It would be good for you to take the rest of today off.” Picking up his plaid suit jacket, Hannibal slid on the final piece of his suit. “I have breakfast made for you downstairs. If you eat now, it shouldn’t need to be reheated.” 

“When will you be home?” Asked Will as he sat up, rubbing the sleep away from his eyes before picking up his glasses. 

“My last patient will finish around three. Then I will drive you home so you can pick up your dogs from the sitter.” Hannibal waited for Will to speak, but he could see there was something on the tip of his tongue, something Will wanted to say. “Will?” 

“Can I… would it be okay if I brought them here?” Will asked timidly, tugging his lip between his teeth. Hannibal contemplated it. He’d have to drive a two hour round trip to Wolftrap and back, since Will had left his car in Quantico. 

“Would you like to stay a few days?” Asked Hannibal, accent thick as he filled his suit pocket with his phone, stuffing a neatly folded square of fabric into the top pocket. “You’ve managed to sleep well here. I think it would be beneficial for you.” Will stayed at him, brow creased with confusion. “I can drive to pick them up.” 

“Oh…” Will swallowed thickly. “Then… yes, please.” That seemed to put a smile on Hannibal’s face. He leaned down, pressing his lips to Will’s forehead. 

“Don’t forget to eat.” He said. “I’ve prepared you lunch in the refrigerator, and I’ll prepare dinner when I come home.” Stiffly, Will nodded. 

“You don’t have to do all of this for me.” He murmured as Hannibal’s thumb ran through the crease between his brows. 

“I like to.” Hannibal said, the corner of his lip quirking into a small smile. “Don’t forget to eat.” He reiterated. “I’ll be back later, and, with all your dogs.” He smiled fondly. 

“Thanks.” With a soft nod, Hannibal caressed his cheek again before leaving the bedroom. Will sighed shakily and waited until he heard the front door click shut before climbing out of bed. 

*** 

The hours seemed to tick by so slowly when Hanibal wasn’t here and when he didn’t have to work. Will sighed heavily as he reheated lunch, left courteously by Hannibal in the refrigerator. His neck and shoulder screamed in pain, aching from a combination of stiffness and stress as he snaked a hand around to massage the area with the tips of his fingers. Now that he finally had a day off, Will could feel the stress radiating off of him, aching bone deep in his body. 

His head throbbed with pain as he helped himself to painkillers in the medicine cabinet, swallowing two pills down with a gulp of water. There was something so…  _ homey  _ about staying with Hannibal. It was the domestic part of their relationship, having someone to wait for, or having someone to wait for him, other than his dogs that was so heartwarming and comforting, something Will constantly looked forward to, especially after a stressful week. Hannibal knew just how to rid him of his stress. 

———————————————————————

Hannibal’s phone had many, many missed calls from Jack, calls which he had actively chosen to ignore. He’d given his reasons for keeping Will at home, and Jack would just have to accept it. Will was in no state to even stand at a crime scene, let alone profile it. Hannibal’s only interest was Will. Whoever was falling victim to a killer… was quite frankly none of his concern. 

Three patients into his day, Hannibal finally got a free moment to text Will. 

To: Will 

I expect you’ve eaten lunch already. Was it enjoyable? 

It took less than a minute for a reply to come in.

From: Will 

It was. Thank you 

From: Will 

I miss you 

Hannibal smiled down at his phone, glancing at his clock, and then at his schedule. 

To: Will 

I will be home soon

From: Will 

Okay 

Hannibal put his phone away just as he heard the next patient arrive. Standing from his desk, he went to open the door. “Good evening, Miss James. Come in.” 

***

By the time Hannibal had seen to his last appointment, it was already close to five. He picked up his coat, sliding it over his body before turning off the lights in the office. He stepped outside. It was about to rain— he could tell by the smell in the air, his nose sensitive to the change in atmospheric pressure. With a sigh, he unlocked the door to his Bentley and climbed in. Hannibal pulled out his phone, sending a quick text to Will. 

To: Will 

On the way to Wolftrap. See you soon

From: Will 

Drive safe. See you soon 

Hannibal tenderly smiled, putting his phone away before starting the car. It would be an hour before he reached Wolftrap, and then an hour back to Baltimore. It was a bit of a hassle to say the least, but Hannibal was more than willing to make the trip for Will’s sake. 

True to Hannibal’s prediction, rain quickly began to fall, getting heavier and heavier as droplets of water splashed the windscreen. Night was quickly beginning to fall, and Hannibal could feel a storm brewing as he drove, crossing the state border. 

***

Will kept a close eye on the clock as he waited patiently for Hannibal to return. He’d spent most of the day in bed - his limbs were still aching and numb but his headache had calmed down. The sound of the fireplace crackling on the other side of the room and the ticking of the clock were the only sounds ringing through the otherwise silent room. Will looked around him. Black walls decorated with paintings and artwork, silk sheets, one thousand count and burgundy, a rug made of genuine animal skin… everything about the room was just as classy and aesthetically pleasing as Hannibal. 

Will smiled to himself, burying his face in Hannibal’s pillow, inhaling his naturally sweet smell. Just as Will’s eyes were about to flutter shut again, he heard the front door open, then close, and then the barking of his dogs and the pitter-patter of their claws on Hannibal’s mahogany floorboards. He quickly slipped out of the sheets, pulling Hannibal’s dressing gown over his body before heading out of the room to greet his dogs. 

The floorboards creaked with each footstep, and when Will made it to the front room, Hannibal was knelt on the floor, murmuring and giving attentive pets to the canines. Will stood by the doorway, watching with a fond smile. 

At first, Hannibal had found the canines a nuisance. Messy and a bit destructive, needy and just far more work than he’d anticipated. But clearly, over the months, he was beginning to soften up around them. 

Out of the corner of Hannibal’s eye, he spotted Will. He stopped what he was doing and stood up, going over. 

“Hanni.” Will breathed softly as arms looped around his waist, pulling him in. “Welcome home.” 

“Are you hungry?” Hannibal asked, one hand pushing a lock of curls behind Will’s ear. Will nodded. 

“A little.” Will murmured. “You’ve had a long day.” He said. “I made you drive all the way out to pick up the dogs. Why don’t you sit down and… I’ll take kitchen duty for once.” Offered Will, but with a lighthearted chuckle, Hannibal shook his head. 

“Being in the kitchen is one of the things that relieves a lot of my stress.” Hannibal explained. “Even after a long day I can still find myself in the kitchen. It helps me relax.” He pulled back from their embrace, cupping Will’s face and using his thumb to caress his cheek. “Go on, sit down while I make dinner.” 

———————————————————————

“Are you feeling any better after a day’s rest?” Hannibal asked as he cleared their plates away. 

“Sort of.” Murmured Will. “Still a bit tense, like my muscles are too tight. But it was nice.” He smiled. “So… thank you. For helping me take today off.” Hannibal smiled in return just as he set the dishwasher to go off. He came around the kitchen counter to where Will was standing, and pulled them hip to hip. 

“If you want… I can help you relax.” He suggested, the tip of his nose caressing Will’s ear. Will’s breath caught in his throat, a shaky sigh falling from his lips as Hannibal’s hands ran up and down his back. 

“Okay…” 

“Go upstairs. Wait for me. I’ll be with you shortly.” Nodding nervously, Will slipped out of Hannibal’s grasp. 

***

Hannibal finished cleaning the kitchen, wiping down the counter tops and putting away crockery before he went upstairs to join Will. He went into the bedroom, closing the door shut behind him to see Will collapsed on the bed, face cuddled into a pillow. Hannibal smiled, clambering onto the bed to straddle Will’s hips, knees either side of his hips.

“Will.” He murmured, kissing his neck. 

“Hanni…” Will gasped as Hannibal’s hands ran up and down his back. He turned as much as he could under Hannibal’s weight, his lover immediately leaning down to kiss his lips. Hannibal lifted his hips, allowing Will to turn onto his back. Will swallowed, one hand reaching to touch Hannibal’s chest, still covered by a silk shirt. “Can I?” He asked, the tip of his finger circling one of the buttons in his shirt. 

“Whatever you want, Will.” Tentative fingers dragged up Hannibal’s chest, reaching for the first button. He slowly worked each one open, revealing Hannibal’s toned body, wisps of grey hairs peppering his chest. Will took his time, pushing the shirt off of his shoulders. Hannibal freed his arms from the silk fabric, folding the shirt and draping it over the chest at the end of the bed to put away later. 

Will’s hands grasped his hips by his belt, tugging him forwards, further into his lap. Nimble fingers pulled open the belt buckle and flicked open the button of Hannibal’s pants, pulling down the fly to expose his bulge, encased in silk boxer briefs, a wet mark already staining the fabric. Hannibal’s hand landed in his hair, carding through the soft, brown curls as Will slid his hands beneath the waistband of Hannibal’s underwear. 

Hannibal hissed at the cold touch of Will’s hand against his member, hips stuttering as he hit back a moan. “W-Will…” Hannibal shakily gasps, abdominal muscles trembling as Will caressed his length. “What do you desire, Will?” Hannibal asked as he stroked Will’s hair, fingers digging in as Will’s thumb flicked over the head of his cock. 

“You.” Whispered Will as he tenderly touched Hannibal’s hip. 

“Which part? Tell me, Will. What do you want from me?” 

“All of you.” Hannibal’s hand went to Will’s chest, gently pushing him back against his mattress. “Everything. Anything you’ll give me.” Hannibal smiled, leaning down. Their foreheads touched, their noses brushed, and their lips locked in a passionate kiss, full of touch and tongue. 

Hannibal undid the ribbon holding Will’s (his) dressing gown closed and pushed the fabric off his shoulders. His hands slid up and down Will’s body, feeling the toned muscle under his hands as he touched his chest. Will let out a quiet, breathy moan as the pads of Hannibal’s thumbs traced over his nipples, the flesh hardening. 

Hannibal shuffled back, pushing Will’s thighs apart to settle between them. “Is this what you want?” Timidly, Will nodded, tugging his lip between his teeth. Will’s eyes fluttered shut as he allowed himself to relax against the bed, Hannibal’s hands sliding into the waistband of his underwear to slide the fabric down his legs. He hissed as the cold air brushed his member, red at the tip, hard and leaking already. 

Hannibal shuffled back again, ducking to kiss Will’s cock. “M-mmh…!” Will inhaled shakily as his lover took the tip of his member between plush lips and sucked. He tongued at the slit, coaxing beads of precome to dribble down the head. He moaned lowly as he sank down further, Will’s hand dropping to his hair, tangling in those soft, brown-grey locks. “H-Hanni…” Will’s hips stuttered as Hannibal’s tongue laved over the head of his cock, lapping at the droplets of precome staining the tip. Hannibal’s hands held his hips down against the mattress as his tongue flirted with the ridge of his cock, licking a stripe up from base to tip before pulling away.

Hannibal sat back up, spreading Will’s thighs across his lap. His hands ran up and down Will’s thighs, feeling the firm muscle beneath soft skin. His thumbs skirted over his hips, watching intently as Will’s cock twitched with anticipation. “Pass me the lube.” Will’s arm reached for the bedside table, fumbling around for the tube of lube to pass to Hannibal. His arm trembled nervously as Hannibal took the tube, popping open the cap. 

“Take a deep breath.” Will sucked in a breath, biting back a moan as the tip of Hannibal’s finger rubbed tenderly at his puckered rim. Hannibal’s free hand splayed out on his stomach, running in comforting circles as he pushed into Will. 

“H-haa…” Will gasped, rim clenching around the digit. “Ohh…” 

“Are you alright?” Will nodded. 

“Keep going… please…” 

Hannibal took his time to work Will open. One finger became two, became three as his rim became more and more pliant under his touch. Will winced, a quiet moan tumbling from his lips as the tips of Hannibal’s fingers nudged his sweet spot, sending a jolt of electricity up his spine. “A-ahh… H-Hannibal…” Will gasped. 

“There?” Hannibal’s fingers pressed more insistently against that bundle of nerves, coaxing more stifled moans from the younger man. 

“Y-yeah.” Hannibal could see that Will was still tense, his shoulders tight and thighs still clenching. 

“Will.” Will’s eyes cracked open, gazing tiredly at Hannibal through hooded lids. “Take a breath. Relax for me.” Hannibal’s movements stilled as Will inhaled slowly, air filling his lungs before he released. His shoulders and thighs loosened as he sank back into the mattress, hips rocking ever so slightly in an attempt to get Hannibal to move. “Good…” 

Hannibal’s fingers began to move again, stretching Will’s rim as he pulled out before pushing back in. The tips of his fingers crooked against his prostate, massaging the spot more and more as breathless moans tore from Will’s throat. “Ahh… feels… feels good…” Will swallowed thickly, sweat dripping down his forehead as he gripped the silk sheets. His hair was tousled as he tossed his head back, another raspy moan pulling from his lips as Hannibal massaged his prostate. 

God, and Hannibal still looked so well put together, not a single hair out of place as his fingers slowly took Will apart piece by piece. “H-Hanni…” Will whispered as Hannibal’s fingers slipped free. He swallowed a lump in his throat, holding his breath in anticipation as Hannibal pushed the waistband of his open trousers and his silk boxer briefs just enough to free his cock, thick and pink, the head bulbous and already dripping. 

Hannibal picked up the lube again, squeezing a generous amount onto his hand to cover his cock. He hissed, the lube cold against his hot flesh as a strained moan purred deep in his chest. Will watched as Hannibal’s eyes fluttered shut with pleasure, his hand working in long, slow strokes up and down his girth. Will could feel his own cock twitch, mouth going dry as he admired his lover’s gorgeous cock. 

Hannibal’s clean hand pressed down on the inside of Will’s thigh, holding him open as he lined the tip of his member up to the pink rim, winking with arousal. The tip of his cock kissed the furled skin, Will letting out another moan as his rim clenched eagerly. “Are you ready, Will?” Hastily, Will nodded, and Hannibal began to push in. 

“A-ahh… mmh…” Will’s chest heaved, his skin shining with sweat as he reached his arms out to Hannibal to pull them chest to chest. He let out a trembling sigh of relief at the warmth of Hannibal’s body draped over him, the soft wool of his suit pants brushing the underside of Will’s thighs as he continued to push in. Hannibal took his time, pushing in slowly with a steady pace, inch by inch. He could feel Will’s nails digging into his shoulders, faint whimpers of pleasure ghosting over the shell of his ear with each rock of his hips.

“There you go… that’s it…” Murmured Hannibal as his thickness breached the younger man, feeling the way his rim hugged his cock, now fully enveloped in the velvety heat of his lover. Hannibal stilled, reveling in the way Will’s warmth clenched around him, each clamp squeezing his cock in the most delightful manner. “Will…” Hannibal murmured, kissing Will’s temple as he nosed at the soft curls framing his face. He began to move again, hips drawing back ever so slightly before pushing back in. 

“N-nghh… Hannibal…” The way Hannibal’s name rolled off his tongue had his cock twitching again as he thrusted his hips, driving in slow and deep as he maintained a steady pace. Tonight was not the night for hurried throws of passion. Tonight was about relieving Will’s stress, helping him release some tension. Will’s hips rocked back to meet Hannibal’s thrusts, his ass deliberately clamping around the older man, and Hannibal took it as a signal to move faster. But Hannibal wanted Will to ask for what he wanted. 

“Tell me what you want.” Hannibal mumbled, his forehead resting against Will’s as his hand carded through his hair. 

“I want… more…” Will pleaded. “You can move f-faster…” A pleased smile crossed Hannibal’s face as he leaned back up, pulling out of Will’s embrace. He planted his hands firmly on Will’s hips, gripping them tight to ground himself as he snapped his hips, driving back into Will with more force. “Ah! Oh… f-fuck… Hanni…” Will gasped in surprise as Hannibal’s thickness split him open, his hips stuttering as his rim flexed, adoring the full feeling of their union. 

Hannibal’s steady pace gradually picked up in speed, his thrusts getting faster, deeper, more passionate. “Ah… ah… unghh… H-Hanni…” Each thrust punched another raspy mewl from Will’s lungs, his body lurching up the bed as he dug his hands into the pillow under his head. God, it felt  _ euphoric.  _ It had been a while since they’d had any time to themselves, let alone time to indulge in each other like this. Will was finally beginning to feel whole again. Weeks upon weeks of piled stress had been chipping away at his very being, wearing him down to the bone without giving him so much as a moment to wind down. Somehow, Hannibal just always knew what he needed. 

“Does it feel good, Will?” Hannibal asked as he angled his hips more, the tip of his cock hitting Will’s prostate. 

“A-ahh! There… mmghhh… y-yes… Hannibal…” Will tensed, body tightening the sudden assault against his sweet spot set of fireworks under his skin. 

“Here?” Will preened again as Hannibal aimed his thrust once more against that sensitive bundle of nerves. Will bit his lip, teeth digging into the skin of his bottom lip as he nodded. Hannibal let out a low groan as each bully to Will’s prostate had the younger man clamping around him, his ass rippling and massaging his cock with every clench of his stomach. Will’s cock pulsed, each press of Hannibal’s cock coaxed more precome, edging him closer and closer to the precipice of an orgasm.

“H-Hanni… ahh… c-close…” Will’s chest puffed with each breath as Hannibal pounded into him, each thrust reaching deeper and deeper, yet still just as slow, just as tender every time. The wool of Hannibal’s suit pants rubbed against his thighs, the buckle of his open belt clanking with each movement of Hannibal’s hips. Will could feel the knot of arousal in his stomach threatening to unravel. 

“Come for me, Will.” Hannibal crooned. “Whenever you want.” And as if it were a Pavlovian response, as soon as Hannibal’s fist curled around his throbbing cock, Will gasped, back arching and hips faltering as he tossed his head back. His eyes squeezed shut, his back arched, and he came, semen splattering his stomach. “Fuck…” Hannibal swore, uncharacteristically, under his breath at the sudden tightness that engulfed his cock, and with a half dozen more thrusts, he buried himself within the depths of Will’s wet heat and came. 

Will winced at the numb heat that spread throughout his lower abdomen, his channel convulsing around Hannibal’s cock as he orgasmed, marking him inside. Hannibal’s hands were digging so hard into his hips as he came that Will was certain there were going to be bruises. A strained breath left Hannibal’s lungs, shaky and deep as he draped his body over Will’s, their noses brushing and foreheads meeting. They panted, warm breaths sharing the minimal space between their faces as Hannibal’s hand pushed the sweaty locks of hair out of Will’s face. And, in true Hannibal fashion, he had barely a hair out of place, while Will laid under him, debauched and dishevelled. 

Will huffed, his fingers digging into his lover’s hair as Hannibal pulled out and laid beside him, strong arms tugging him close. “Thank you…” Will murmured tiredly after a few deep breaths. “I umm… I really needed that.” 

“I could tell.” Hannibal mused with a fond chuckle. “Do you feel better? Less tense?” Timidly, Will nodded. “Rest for now. I’ll run you a bath later. Any preference in bath oils or salts?” Will let out an amused breath at the question and shook his head. 

“You seriously bathe in bath oils and salts?” 

“Yes. I find it much more relaxing and sometimes, even good for your muscles.” Will huffed again.

“Pretentious as always.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos really encourage me so if you enjoyed this, do consider leaving me a lil something 🥺
> 
> Don’t forget to follow me on [Twitter!](https://twitter.com/CarnivalMirai) where I also post teasers and announcements!


End file.
